1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electricity and electrical connectors. More specifically, this invention relates to an isolation terminal for securely connecting an electrical circuit to ground and for securely isolating the connection from the elements, so that the connection will be durable.
2. Related Art
In electrical circuits, it is common to connect the circuit to ground, which is the earth or some conducting body serving in place of the earth. There have been many conventional ways to make this electrical connection to ground. However, in some applications there is a special incentive for a secure and long-lasting ground connection. In fiber optic cable systems, for example, the remoteness and difficult physical environments for many ground connections require that the ground connections be particularly secure and long-lasting. Otherwise, failure of the ground connection will result in poor ability in locating or detecting the fiber optic cable, poor cable in general, service and expensive down-time and repair.